Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to rating content, and more particularly, to rating user-created content based on a determined effort value.
Description of the Related Art
Content sharing websites account for some of the most popular websites today. Generally, content sharing websites allow users to post content and share posted content with other users. For example, a user may upload a user-created video to a content sharing website, and then share the uploaded video with other users. Furthermore, a number of content sharing websites also allow users to create new content, which can then be shared with other users of the site. As an example, a content sharing website may enable users to create images using the website, and then share the created images with other users of the website.
Similar to other websites, content sharing websites have an interest in moderating the content that appears on their websites. For example, a content sharing website may wish to prevent the sharing of any content that is protected under a third party's intellectual property rights. As a second example, a family-oriented content sharing website may wish to prevent any offensive content from appearing on their site. However, because the creators of these content sharing sites have little control in what content is posted or created using their site, many content sharing websites use some form of content filtering or moderation to control the content appearing on their site.